4ffmtsbfandomcom-20200214-history
Guitar Hero Daze
This is the third episode of Four Funny Freaks, and does not feature any guest stars. Summary In the beginning of the episode, Billy is attempting to steal brownies from Marcus's kitchen, but Marcus walks in before he can, with a strange sword. Billy asks what it is exactly, and Marcus responds by saying he would like to test it. They call Triston into the room, and proceed to attack him with it, after Marcus reveals that it is a practice katana made of soda cans. Triston eventually gains possession of the katana, and decides to get his revenge on Marcus with it. Afterwards, the fight continues out in the hall, where Marcus has the katana back, but it starts to break, Marcus snaps it in half, and gets the urge to break more stuff. Later on that day, Marcus is playing Guitar Hero 3, Raining Blood on Expert. He is looking good on it at first, but eventually completely fails it. Marcus sadly rejects Billy's kind apology, and begins slamming the guitar against the wall. With pieces flying everywhere, this soon prompts Shrubz to join in on the fun. Shrubz joins in by repeatedly jumping up and down on the guitar, and then kicking it into the chair. When Triston goes to pick it up, the casing falls off, and he shakes it, and finishes up by throwing it into The Hangout. Billy goes out to look for it, and when he finds it, he rushes outside it with it, and slams it onto the concrete, and then begins to step on it. Triston picks it up, but Shrubz runs down, takes it from him, and throws it across the street. Triston and Shrubz then carry a cinderblock down to drop on it. After dropping the cinderblock on it about four times, Shrubz kicks it, and then pees on it, and afterwards, Billy desanitizes it by spraying it down with the hose. Shrubz then throws it back into the driveway, and Marcus runs over it with his bike. Triston kicks it again, and then Marcus rips it in half, taking out the Whammy Bar, and throwing the remains on to the grass. Shrubz and Marcus then comment on the now destroyed Guitar Body, and Triston gets his revenge for all his harassment in the dance scenes with a rolled up newspaper. After all is said and done, Marcus comments on how eagar he is to play Guitar Hero again, holding up the destroyed Guitar's pieces. Trivia *This is the first episode to have something happen in the beginning, that sets the basis for the remainder of the episode. *This is the first episode to feature a scene after the credits. *This is the first and only episode so far to feature someone playing a video game, in this case, it's Guitar Hero 3. *This is the first episode where all four main characters are in the episode, pretty much the entire time. *This episode shows Shrubz's extensive knowledge of guitars. Goofs *When Triston gets ahold of the practice katana, he attacks Marcus with it, however, in the very next scene, Marcus has the sword again. *In one scene, the guitars casing comes off, but in the next scene, it's back on. previous: Freaks Travels next: Buzz Buzz